pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Molthune
A rising power on the shores of Lake Encarthan, Molthune (pronounced mole-THOON) desperately wants to be a nation/empire whose power rivals those of great nations of the Inner Sea. At the moment it is a nation whose ambition outstrips it abilities, but with new incentives encouraging immigration and enlistment in the national army, this may not be the case for long. Government Molthune is ruled over by an Imperial Governor who has, ever since the country achieved independence, been selected from the Molthune army. Below the imperial governor are nine General Lords who each tend to certain areas of the country. These generals are in charge of deciding on the new Imperial governor, normally when the previous one dies as it is a position held for life. The absolute rule of the military may not be popular with some but, despite what their critics say, each General Lord is an efficient statesman, and they are far better suited to running the ongoing hostilities with Nirmathas and managing the territorial ambitions of Molthune than civilian governors would be. History The history of Molthune as a free nation, like many others, begins with the death of Aroden and the subsequent decline of the Chelaxian empire. Before Molthune achieved independence in 4632 AR, it was merely a distant province to differing empires, first the empire of Taldor, then Cheliax. When the various factions within Cheliax began to splinter, Molthune was quick to take advantage and declared itself independent, later inspiring Andoran and Galt to follow Molthune's example. Unfortunately, shortly after they seceded from Cheliax they suffered a similar fate. The rebellious folk who dwelt in and around the Fangwood Forest in north Molthune had long chaffed under the repressive rule of Cheliax and longed for freedom. They rejoiced when Molthune turned its back on its oppressors but within a few short years they realised that this succession had changed nothing except where they sent their tithes. So in 4648 AR, the people of northern Molthune (as it was at the time) began their violent rebellion. Within 7 short years the rebels had won and the nation of Nirmathas was born. The founding of Nirmathas was not the end to hostilities between these two nations, it just heralded a new direction for the conflict. Ever since Nirmathas' founding, Molthune has been trying desperately to get it back. The most recent imperial governor, Markwin Teldas, has instrumented many new policies with the suspected aim of an invasion of Molthune's northerly neighbor, Nirmathas. Geography Molthune lies in central Avistan on the shores of Lake Encarthan nestled between some of the most powerful nations on the continent. In some respects this is an ideal location for an aspiring superpower - in others, it is not. To its east, Molthune is bordered by Druma, an unassailable merchant nation that is too valuable a trading partner to invade. To the south and west seperated by the Menador Mountains lie Cheliax and Nidal respectively, an unholy alliance of shadow touched priests and Hell-spawned fiends. Neither country is viable for Molthune's territorial ambitions as Cheliax, despite the loss of much of its empire, is still one of the most powerful nations of the inner sea and Nidal is one of its closest allies. To the north lies Nirmathas which is the focus of Molthune's imperialist aggression. Settlements * Canorate * Eranmas * Fort Ramgate Inhabitants Molthune is primarily a human nation divided by a rigid class system that separates Molthune's people into imperial citizens and labourers. Imperial citizens generally live in the cities and larger towns like Canorate and Eranmas and, for the most part, live lives of wealth and privilege. They are allowed to trade with foreigners, move freely around Molthune, and participate in local government. Labourers have access to none of these privileges, acting as indentured servants forced to labour in the farms and forests of rural Molthune. Governor Teldas has recently proclaimed that any labourer that serves five years in Molthune's armies can become an Imperial citizen, helping to swell the army's ranks. Interestingly the army also accepts foreign and monstrous soldiers including hobgoblins, centaurs and lycanthropes. Molthune also encourages the keeping of slaves; however, their ownership is strictly regulated and Molthune is one of the better nations for a slave to find himself in. References Category:Nations Category:Nations of Avistan Category:Lawful neutral nations